


Pride and Passion

by gaybblepot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1900 era, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dan and Phil AU, F/M, Federative Republic of Brazil, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Orgulho e Paixão, Phil is half brazilian lol, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybblepot/pseuds/gaybblepot
Summary: Dan always felt alone in the world. That was before he met the strange yet captivating mechanic of a humble family.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you start reading this, I have a few things to explain.  
> 1) This story is based on a telenovela called “Orgulho e Paixão” that rede Globo released early this year, and the story is set in Brazil around 1908-1910.  
> 2) I thought it would be nice to write this crazy AU where Dan lived in Brazil and Phil was half-brazilian, for I’m Brazilian, so I know more about my country and my people.  
> 3) If the chapter has some mistakes, I’m really sorry. I don’t really have enough time to correct everything, but I’ll try.  
> Also, a big thank you for Jam, that corrected a few mistakes on this chapter for me! ily.

Dan never thought he would be living in a place like this, so different from his native land; with so much sun and hot breezes that made him feel that his face was going to melt at any moment. He never thought that he, out of all people, would be serving another’s country, not his own, especially a country like this one– a country that had just become a real country for the others continent, doing good on the coffee sales, so good that Dan found himself starting to like coffee more than tea, even though that sounds ridiculous. 

Dan still remembers the day he thought it would be a great idea to leave England. Sure, his native land was a good and rich country, but he didn’t feel like he would have a great life there. At all. All he could see was a country filled with darkness and black clouds, just like his life at that time; nothing good about it. So, of course, when he was given the chance to go to another country, and start a life there, serving for the people, he actually thought it would be a great idea. 

He didn’t know, though, that they would send him to Brazil. The country wasn’t very famous at that time, maybe just because of it’s coffee production, but they had more business with the United States of America than with England, so it wasn’t like the European countries - besides Portugal - cared about this giant, strange, yet beautiful country, that had been growing more and more over the past few years. 

When Dan got there, he settled himself in the region of the Coffee Valley, which was pretty famous and well located because since 1860 they produced a good amount - 75%, to be more specific - of the consumed coffee. Which guaranteed Brazil the status of the world leadership in the production and exportation area of coffee. 

Being fully honest, Dan didn’t know if he would survive in that kind of place. In his point of view, everyone was so different from him. He felt lost and scared most of the times.  
For him, Brazilians were too extroverted and talkative. They care too much about everyone and everything. He had noticed it on his first days there. Whenever he went to the town, the citizens would try to talk to him, about anything, acting like they have been friends for a long time. They would ask him about the weather, or about the shops, or even about the pretty girls that lived in the valley and about their family– and that’s something they talked about a lot; they seemed to care a lot about other’s marriages too, but maybe that was just because it was a small city, and everyone knew each other for a long time. Or maybe Dan was overreacting about them because the cultural difference was too big.

Another thing Dan hated at first was learning the native language; Portuguese. He had already gone to Portugal once, when he was a child. But it wasn’t really a nice trip with his family or anything– so he didn’t get to hear the other people much. But, from what he heard, he knew that the Portuguese language from Portugal was easier than the Portuguese from Brazil, which had so many difficult and long words, and so many different accents, which made his life difficult until he was finally able to understand everything and actually speak Portuguese with a not-so-good-and-fake Brazilian accent. 

But, a long time had passed by, and Dan learned to like this country, even it’s flaws– he simply learned to love every little thing about this unique and beautiful country, especially while serving it on the army. 

Dan only got the chance to come to Brazil in the first place because a guy - he didn’t even know his name, at the time - thought he would make a good soldier, and Brazil needed good soldiers like him. It was hard, at first, because Brazil’s republic federation was very strict about non-Brazilians, or not half Brazilians, listing themselves in the army, to serve the country with glory and courage. But, thankfully, Dan got the chance to serve it. And he was grateful for it, because he learned so many things back then. Especially because he was just a teenager who knew nothing about the real world, and his Brazilians mates told and taught him everything they knew. That was one of the things Dan was very grateful for. Brazilians being so kind and humble that they would help him, teach him stuff, and mold him into a good and new person even though they didn’t share the same culture or language. 

Thinking about it all now, Dan really liked the choice he made by coming to Brazil. Even though it sounded like a ridiculous and extremely dumb idea when he was a teenager. He often thought about it. Especially when he was alone at his humble and small house. He felt like everything was working out for him, and felt happy. He had never felt like this in England. 

And, even though he didn’t feel fully complete with his life, he was still happy. Because it was better than nothing.

 

Dan rubbed his eyes lazily, making a small noise when he noticed the birds singing outside, and the shy but tentative rays of the sun entering the room by the window, making Dan grumpy thinking about how hot today would be– again. Even after years, he still wasn’t fully satisfied with Brazil’s weather. There were days where it would rain a lot, but then after it it would be extremely hot again. He only liked the sun when he was alone, at the beautiful cascades that surrounded the valley, and not when he was wearing the army uniform, running around the city. 

He lazily got up of his bed and made his way to the conventional kitchen he had, taking out of the fridge the cornmeal cake he had left there, and, of course, coffee beans. Don’t blame him– he still loved tea, but there was something special about coffee, especially Brazilian coffee. It was just too good to resist. 

He poured the water in the kettle, leaving it on the wood burning stove, then got the coffee and pouring it on the strainer. He liked to remember about how messy it was when he tried making coffee for the first time– it didn’t taste good at all, and it took him months to know how to make real coffee, and he only learned it because an old lady helped him. When the water was already boiling, he poured the hot water along with the coffee, and then pouring it into a coffee mug. 

Dan sat in the wooden chair in front of the table, leaving his coffee to cool down just a little, getting a knife to cut one piece of the cornmeal cake he left on the table. 

He liked mornings like this one. He liked the birds chirping, singing their beautiful and unique music that no human could ever understand. He liked the warm coffee, not too hot, and not too cold, that gave him the energy he needed to go out to work everyday. He liked the typical foods, like cornmeal cake, which was very common there. The old lady from the shop at the city would always cook an extra one just to give it to him as a gift. 

He really liked it here. And he could go on and on, for days, even for months, just saying the nicest things he has seen or heard here. 

 

After eating his usual breakfast, Dan would always do his hygiene stuff, before wearing his entire blue outfit, with some red and yellow strips in his sleeves, along with his hat that contained the same colours, before heading to the quarter. 

Today, though, Dan was late, for he couldn’t find his hat– which was weird, because he would always leave his uniform along with his hat on the top of a wooden chair that was next to his bed, but perhaps he forgot his hat somewhere, because he was already all dressed up, searching for every little corner in the house like a crazy man just to see if he could find his freaking hat. 

After searching for it around the house for almost twenty minutes he completely gave up, because he couldn’t be any later than he already was. So, without his usual blue and red-ish hat, he left the house, making his way to the city’s quarter. 

On his way to there, he would always admire the pretty scenery that surrounded his house; a vast green area, with giant and beautiful trees, along with some bushes and really enjoyable flowers that he could only find here, in Brazil. He really liked it, and always found something new to admire every day– whether it was a new bird that he had never seen, or another type of animal, or even another type of flowers. He simply looked at everything carefully, memorizing everything he could, even though he would always see the same typical scenery every day.

When he got in the city’s area, he could already see some young couples walking on the pavement, hand in hand, smiling at each other while talking about something banal; some children running from each other, probably playing catch-and-release; and some elderly people, just enjoying the sun, sitting on one of the benches. 

He greeted some know people, until a young lady, probably in her twenties, dressed in a fantastic light pink dress with ruffles around it, along with a really tiny pink tie that was holding her hair in a bun, stopped his tracks, smiling brightly at him.

“Daniel! It’s so good to see you.” the woman said shyly. Dan noticed the bright pink tone on her cheeks. “You arrived on an unusual time, though. What happened?”

“It’s good to see you too, Ágatha.” Dan said in a soft tone, nodding his head. “It seems like I forgot my hat somewhere yesterday, and I couldn’t find it at all.”

“Oh, perhaps you left it at the quarter?” the woman asked curiously, her voice sounding kind of nervous about this topic– and Dan knew why. 

Dan knew that Ágatha always had some feelings for him, it wasn’t that hard to notice. But he didn’t want anything with her because of his job, serving the country. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to have a stablished relationship or even marrying someday, but it wasn’t worthy it. It was too much work. So, of course he never said anything about it. 

And of course he knew why Ágatha’s voice sounded so worried and nervous– because she may have thought that he left his house somewhere else than the quarter. Like a house, for example. A woman’s house. And that was absurd; but he couldn’t say anything, so he just agreed with her, excusing himself. 

“If it isn’t too much to ask for,” she said suddenly, stopping Dan on his tracks again. He looked at her carefully, waiting for what he was going to say next. 

“Could you maybe help me with something?” she smiled awkwardly. “My dad’s car has been broken for a week now, and he doesn’t trust any mechanic in this town to fix it because, you know– he really cares about this car. It’s almost everything to him. And he needs it fixed so he can travel to São Paulo next month so, I was wondering, if you knew a good mechanic that may have done services for your friends at the quarter? Or someone? If that’s not too much to ask for, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “I will see what I can do, and talk to you later. There’s no need to worry about it, miss. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go now.”

“Oh, yes, please.” she smiled, and Dan smiled back, starting to walk again. “Thank you, Daniel!” she waved her hand as a good bye, and Dan waved back. Just to be polite.

Dan sighed. Now, he would have more work to do. He sure knew some mechanics in the city, but he wasn’t sure if he knew a really good mechanic that Ágatha’s father was looking for. He would have to ask to his mates at the quarter, but he really didn’t want to do it. Because he knew that they would probably make uncomfortable jokes, telling about how much Ágatha was in love with him– and he completely hated it.

Even so, he needed to do it. Because he wasn’t going to tell no to someone just because he wasn’t feeling like it– it was his work, after all. 

So, he made a mental note that, after his usual morning training, he would search for Heitor, because he knew everyone in the city.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find anyone to beta this chapter for me, so I’m really sorry about the mistakes I made. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

When Dan arrived at the quarter, the first person he saw was colonel Duarte, standing next to one of the statues that was localized on the quarter’s garden, looking attentively at the others lieutenants that were doing the beginning of their matinal exercise that consisted into running nonstop for at least twenty minutes around the area.

“You’re late, young boy.” the colonel spoke out loud, when Dan passed by him. He instantly froze, feeling a bit ashamed because of this situation. He hated arriving late, and, most of all, hated to listen to his colonel ranting about how much his habits of running out of time are bad.

“I am really sorry, sir.” he answered quietly, with his arms down, the posture right, looking straightforward at his colonel. “I got late for I couldn’t find my hat. I don’t know where I left it yesterday, but I will search for it after doing my work.”

Duarte looked at the boy with a doubtful look. He knew Dan since he was nineteen, when he first came to Brazil to list himself in the army. He remember how scared and awkward that young boy looked and acted back then and, since then, he found himself having the compromise of teaching he everything he knew about.

So, it is clear to say that he really cared about Dan. Maybe he was very strict sometimes, and would always keep an eye on the boy, but that was because of the promise he made. The promise that declared that he would take care of Dan all the time, for him to become a good and well educated man, in a new land full of new experiences.

“It’s okay.” he said in a soft tone to the boy, and noticed how much weight the boy’s shoulder lost in the same moment. “I found your hat in the back of the paper files this morning, you must have forgotten it yesterday, for staying there until late. Just go get it, and don’t forget about it again. You know you should be more careful with your uniform.”

“Yes, sir.” Dan said more calm now, not so anxious about the whole hat situation. He waited for the colonel to give him any signal that he could leave and go to work, and Duarte quickly nodded his head.

“You’re dispensed.” he finally said. Dan thanked him, starting to make his way to the quarter, to find his hat and then get changed into his jogging suit to start his training.

 

 

 

 

It seems like today wasn’t Dan’s day. After he got his hat, and carefully placed it along with his uniform because he changed to his jogging suit, he went to the back of the quarter where most of the soldiers and other men with a low rank used to practice everyday.

It was going all fine. That was until Dan noticed the short yet noticeable image of a lady, trying to hide herself in the middle of the trees. Her light pink dress could be seen from miles away. Along with the ruffles that decorated it. Ah, of course– it was one hundred percent clear that it was Ágatha, sneaking in the quarter yet again, to see Dan’s training.

Dan sighed. It was the third time he noticed Ágatha doing it this month. He didn’t know when she started doing it, but it was becoming an annoying scenario for him. He wanted to go to her, tell her to stop whatever she is doing; but he couldn’t. Firstly, because there were people – other _men_ \- in the garden, and he didn’t want to embarrass her with that. Secondly, because he didn’t want to be rude towards her. He didn’t want to break her heart. So he had to go along with these kind of stuff, even though it was breaking _his_ heart seeing her like that.

“She’s here again, isn’t she?“ A grave yet calming voice said next to him, making Dan get out of his thoughts.

It was Heitor, right there, when he most needed him. It would always amazes Dan how Heitor would simple appear and disappear in a matter of seconds, when he truly needed him. Childish way of thinking about it, but, for Dan, it was like magic.

“Hello, sir.” Dan greeted him, nodding his head. Heitor was in a higher rank than him and, even though they were almost best friends, Dan couldn’t bring himself to act normal next to him when they were at the quarter.

Heitor laughed quietly, finding it funny how Dan could still manage to be so respectful and concentrated even when they are alone.

“You know you don’t have to act like that next to me– c’mon, what happened this time? Is she at it again?”

Dan looked from the corner of his eyes, still noticing the female figuring in the middle of the trees, making him uncomfortable. “She’s just watching... us. Our training. It’s no big deal, sir.”

“I don’t know, she seems pretty interested in someone here. And there’s only two people here now, Dan.“ Heitor said with a smirk, not noticing how Dan was starting to grow even more uncomfortable. “She’s in love with you, can’t you see? I’d love to marry someone like her. Why can’t you?”

Dan shivered. He hated that word. Marry. Especially if that included him, and another woman. He didn’t know why, but he always felt that weird feeling inside his chest, every time someone would bring marriage or anything related to it up. He knew it wasn’t a big deal– everyone eventually would get married someday, and would form a family with children and maybe pets. But he couldn’t bring himself to see that kind of future for him.

“Please, have some respect for the young lady, sir.” Dan said a little bit too harsh, causing his friend to look at him in a strange way. “Her father is a dearest figure to me, and she’s a lovely friend, that’s all. We shouldn’t be gossip about her or her feelings like that.”

“ _Woah_ – okay, Dan, calm down.” he answered in a concerning tone, putting his hand in the air. ”I am sorry. It was just a thought.”

Dan clenched his hands, drawing in a breath. He hated situations like this one. Situations where he would say something rude or even disrespectful, and then would feel like a total asshole the next minute because, in reality, he didn’t mean any of it and didn’t want to cause any hurt to anyone.

Dan sighed, running his fingers through his curly and now sweat hair, before turning his head to look at Heitor.

“I am the one who has to say sorry here, sir. I shouldn’t have answered you like that, and I hope you accept my dearest apologies. I didn’t mean it.“ he spoke softly, anxiety getting on his nerves. He didn’t want to look directly at Heitor, but he knew it would be rude. It was hard.

“ _God_ , Dan, it’s okay– Don’t push yourself like that. It’s fine.” his friend answered, putting his arm around Dan’s shoulder. “I told you, no need to act like that around me. Ranks doesn’t matter when we’re friends. I thought you already understood that.”

“Sorry. I get nervous sometimes.” Dan said in a low tone.

“I know. And that’s why I’m always here to help you, when you need me.”

Heitor smiled brightly, and Dan brought himself to smile, even just a little, back to him.

“She is gone, by the way.“ Heitor spoke out loud.

Dan looked to the same spot of the trees again and Ágatha really wasn’t there. He sighed gratefully, earning a laugh from Heitor.

“You must really hate all this attention, don’t you?”

“No, I just– it doesn’t matter.” he answered him, thinking for a few seconds. “Anyways, do you know any good mechanics there? And I mean, really good ones. Ágatha’s fathers car has broken and he needs it fixed to go to São Paulo, so I was wondering if you knew someone, since you know every little thing in this valley.”

“Hm, is it urgent?”

“I guess, yes. Ágatha said he needs it fixed until next month.”

“Oh, I know someone perfect for that work, then. His name is Phil. You must know about him, he’s the youngest son of the Lester family, that lives across the old river.” he explained to Dan, that was listening carefully. “He’s a really good mechanic and makes a good price. I can show where his office is when we finish work.”

“Sure.” Dan answered.

Heitor smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder before excusing himself to go back to work with the other soldiers.

Dan wanted to say thanks for everything he has done for him, but he was too late. When he noticed it, Heitor was already gone and he was alone yet again. Like said before– it was like magic to Dan.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late!   
> Honestly, I wrote this chapter ages ago, but I was too insecure to post– and also too busy to care about anything that isn’t related to school.   
> Anyways, here’s chapter three! I couldn’t find anyone to beta it again, so I tried to find mistakes by myself. There’s still probably some mistakes in it, and I’m really sorry.   
> But enjoy!

 

Dan would always finish his work around five pm. After getting everything done, he would always go to the famous tea house that was close to the quarter, to maybe get something sweet to eat or just read a book or a newspaper about how fast Brazil’s coffee production was growing. Either way, he would always go there, because it was a place that, even if he didn’t talk with anyone at all, he wouldn’t feel alone. Because there were many people there– happy people.

Happy parents with their children, happy elders with their beloved ones, happy sellers discussing about sales and politics. Happy people in general. It had this incredible atmosphere that didn’t let people be sad or upset at all. It was, in fact, Dan’s safe place, after his own house.

So, right after work, he went there and talked to the owner - her name was Angelina, a very lovely and sweet madam, that has blonde hair with curls that remembered Dan of his owns. - so he could arrange a table for two, since today he wouldn’t be there just sitting alone, enjoying his coffee.

“A table for two, Daniel?” the woman said, looking slightly surprised, yet still smiling at the younger man. “Oh, who are you seeing today? Perhaps a young lady?” she laughed softly.

“Actually, no.” Dan answered in a rushed tone. “I’m meeting with Heitor today. We’re gonna discuss work stuff.”

“Well,” she said after they finally arrived to the table next to a big glass colored window, where Dan could clearly see the street, now filled with people just walking around.

Dan sat on the chair on the left side, and she handed him one menu, while leaving the other on the right side.

“It’s still good to see you chatting with someone today, Daniel. You know what people say here. Coffee always tastes better when you’re sharing it with someone else.” she smiled.

“That’s very true, Angelina.” Dan agreed in a soft tone, before speaking again. “I’ll ask for something when Heitor arrives, thank you.”

“As you wish.” she said, before excusing herself to get back to work.

Dan wasn’t left alone for too long. After some minutes, that passed as just a few seconds, Heitor arrived and Angelina instantly took him to the table where Dan was sitting. They ordered two cups of coffee - of course they would. - along with two pieces of strawberry pie. The best Dan has ever eaten, if he was being honest.

They briefly talked about normal stuff, such as the weather and work in general. Dan was so bad at this. He knew that Heitor was his friend - his _best_ friend. - but, still, he couldn’t manage to have a properly conversation with him without getting awkward and in an exhausting silence that would stay until Heitor would bring another subject up.

Though that didn’t matter to Heitor at all. And, deeply inside, Dan knew that, and was very grateful for having such an amazing friend that would always help him whenever he needed.

“So, about the mechanic you asked me earlier.” Heitor said after finishing his strawberry pie, cleaning his mouth with a napkin. “As I said before, his name is Phil Lester. He’s the youngest brother of the Lester family but, trust me, he does great things with his hands.”

Dan chuckled at it. _He_ _does_ _great_ _things_ _with_ _his_ _hands_. The way Heitor pronounced that sentence seemed like that Phil guy was some kind of magical creature. It made him kind of excited to meet Phil, even though he didn’t know anything about him at all.

“His workshop isn’t far away, we can go walking. Let me just pay the bill, and we can go.” Heitor explained, before getting up.

“You don’t need to pay the bill, please, Heitor.” Dan interrupted him, also getting up. “I will pay it.”

“Not this time, Dan.” he answered half smiling, half laughing, before noticing how uncomfortable Dan was at the idea. “Please, Dan, let me pay the bill for once. I feel like you spend too much money on me.”

“Fine. But just this time.” Dan agreed, forcing a grumpy face that became a full laughter in a matter of seconds because he couldn’t help it. Heitor always get the best of him.

 

 

 

They walked to Phil’s workshop alone, side by side. They weren’t talking so much at the moment because Heitor knew how much Dan loved to observe the nature– so he kept in silence, just observing Dan, as the younger boy would observe the trees and the flowers as if it was the first time seeing them.

After around thirteen minutes they arrived at the mechanical workshop, that had some paintings on the wooden walls, mostly explaining what the mechanic could do.

The door was open, so Heitor entered it as if he was it’s owner– and Dan was right behind him, observing everything he could, looking attentively at the accessories on the walls and other stuffs.

“Phil?” Heitor called for the man, hearing noises coming from behind the curtain. It stopped for a moment and then, suddenly, there was a big noise as if something went to the ground, which caught Dan’s attention.

“Oh God– Sorry, I’m– I’m coming, sorry.” a rushed voice said behind the curtain, along with sounds of tools.

Dan frowned, now looking attentively at the curtain, where he could see the shape of a man probably trying to put everything on it’s correct place. He heard Heitor laugh softly besides him, and, before he could ask something, a man with ruffled black raven hair, styled in a not-so-good quiff came out of the curtain.

He caught Dan’s attention. The man was wearing simple clothes, of course, for his work. But his clothes were dirty from grease, and he was holding a tool that seemed in the same state as him– a mess. His face was also a bit covered with it. It was strange, but Dan couldn’t help but stare at that man, the man he didn’t know anything about.

“I’m really sorry for all the noises, I was fixing a motorcycle and well, you– Oh.” Phil finally said when he caught his breath, and noticed that Heitor was standing right in front of him, chuckling. “Oh, it’s you. Of course it’s you, who else would scare me like that?” Phil laughed, before going to hug Heitor. “Oh no, sorry, I think we shouldn’t hug right now. I don’t want to mess your army suit.” he smiled.

“There’s no problem, Phil.” Heitor answered smiling, taking Phil’s hand instead. He knew that his hands were also dirty by grease, but he didn’t care. “I see you’re doing okay. Being extrovert like always.”

Phil laughed at it, before turning his attention to the man next to Heitor. He looked confused, as if he didn’t speak the same language as them.

“This is Daniel Howell, by the way.” Heitor suddenly said, getting Phil out of his thoughts. “Actually, he’s the one that’s here to ask for your service. I’m just helping him today.”

Phil quickly stood his hand out, smiling brightly.

“Nice to meet you, Daniel. I’m Phil Lester, but you probably know that already.”

Dan looked quite uncomfortable to Phil’s hand. He was so confused by all of this. So confused to why Heitor brought him here, when he especially asked for a good mechanic– but there he was, with a mechanic that looked like the most clumsy person ever.

Still, he didn’t want to be rude. He couldn’t just judge the book by it’s cover. That’s why, even feeling slightly uncomfortable, he took Phil’s hand, shaking it while trying to smile.

“It’s my pleasure.”

After letting go of his hands, Dan noticed that his hands were now covered with grease too. He sighed quietly, cleaning it on his uniform. He could clean it later.

“Dan needs a good mechanic to fix Ágatha’s father’s car until next month, for he needs to go to São Paulo in time. We were wondering if you could do the service on time?” Heitor asked, and Phil instantly agreed.

“Of course, there’s no problem. Just tell her to ask her father to come here and also leave the car here, and I’ll get it done.” Phil answered happily, looking at Dan for an answer.

Their eyes met for a moment, which made Dan feel a weird feeling in his guts. Phil just stared at him, waiting for an answer to come out of the man’s mouth. The look was so intense to Dan that he felt like he was a prey and Phil was a hunter, watching every move Dan was making so he wouldn’t lose him.

Dan noticed his eyes too. He didn’t notice it at first, for his dirty clothes captured his look but now, looking attentively at his face, Dan noticed the blue yet greenish eyes, with a bit of yellow essence on it, making it shine like the prettiest pearl people could find in the small village. It was quite intriguing how much Phil got Dan’s attention.

“Dan?” Heitor said for the fourth time, snapping his fingers closely to Dan’s face, that slightly jumped at the shock.

“Is your friend feeling well, Heitor?” Phil half laughed, noticing Dan’s confused face. He thought he looked like a lost puppy. Like his childhood puppy, Niko.

“I think, yes.” he answered. “Are you feeling okay, Dan? Do you need something? Don’t tell me you’ve over exaggerate again on your train–”

“I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong.” Dan blurted quickly, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He didn’t want to look at Phil again, for he was too embarrassed about what just happened. So he just nodded, agreeing with what he said before.

“I will talk to Àgatha tomorrow and inform you later.” he said. “Thank you, Phil, for your service.”

Dan sighed and excused himself, telling Heitor that he needed to go home already because it was starting to get dark outside.

“I can walk to your house if you–”

“There’s no problem, Heitor. I can go by myself.” Dan interrupted him. “Thank you for your help. And thanks again, Phil. Sorry if we bothered you by interrupting your work with the motorcycle. Have a good night.”

“You too.” Phil said out loud, for Dan didn’t even wait for an answer and was already outside the workshop, heading home.

Heitor looked unbelievable at Dan’s behavior. He knew how Dan acted all the time, but he was usually pretty educated and nice to strangers. And the way he acted around Phil was just... odd. Extremely odd and unlike for him.

He put his hands on his hips, sighing loud as he watched Dan disappearing into the now dark forest that surrounded the workshop.

“He seemed a bit off, didn’t he? Perhaps I offended him, somehow? People always tell me that, sometimes, I act a little–”

“No, it wasn’t you, don’t worry.” he stopped Phil’s rambling, and the younger man quickly agreed to him, whispering a sure. “Did you know him?”

“Yes, but just from view.” Phil answered. “He’s quite famous, if I say so. When he arrived there back in 1899 everyone was talking about him– the british lad that decided to serve the country as if it was his own. My family wanted to know more about him, because, well, my parents are also from Britain and I guess they wanted to know how things were doing back there.”

“Ah, yes, it was a long time ago.” Heitor smiled at the nostalgic memory, from exactly nine years ago.

Nine years ago, back in 1899, Dan came to Brazil when he was only 18 to serve the country. Back then, he was more of an awkward person than he already is nowadays. He remembers about him and colonel Brandão helping him with everything they knew, and Dan quickly became one of his - best - friends, since they were always together.

He also remembers about Phil’s family curiosity. Phil’s mother, an old lady called Kathryn, as soon as she heard about the young british boy that arrived at the Coffee Valley went to the quarter to know more about him. She and her husband, Nygel, wanted to speak with him about how was England at the time, because, even though they decided to leave their own country behind to make a new life in Brazil, they still deeply cared about it and wanted to know it’s financial and social situation, such as other stuff.

But, at the time, colonel Brandão thought that Dan would be better without thinking about England, because of the issues he had there. So they didn’t let Phil’s family talk to Dan.

After that, Phil’s family simply gave up, understanding that, for some unknown reason, they couldn’t talk to Dan about these stuff. So they just went back to normal, to their house across the old river, where they rarely left it to go to the town. They were more of a reserved family, and also one of the oldest family of immigrants that came to the Coffee Valley when Brazil was becoming a richer country. That’s why their surname was so famous around the area, yet no one really knew everything about them.

“My parents will be happy to know that I talked with him today.” Phil said quietly, and Heitor turned himself to look at him now. “They will want me to ask several questions about England and the Queen– as if he still remembers anything about it.“ he laughed. “It will be like 1899 all over again.”

“I wish Dan luck, then, because he will need it.” Heitor joked, smiling. “Thank you for helping us today, Phil. Dan may seem a bit off but I promise, he is just too shy. He’s a good person.”

“I’m sure he is. I was just worried that I may have said something wrong.”

“I’m sure he liked you too.” Heitor said. “Well, the talk was good, but I have to go now, excuse me. Oh, and say hello to your parents for me, it’s been a long time since we don’t see each other!”

“I will! Have a good night, Heitor.” Phil smiled and the older man nodded, walking out of the workshop.

Phil sighed. He was finally alone, again. Just him, his tools and the forest surrounded with calming sounds from the animals that lived around there. He sat on the wooden table almost next to him, where he had left some tools earlier, and yawned. He was really tired, for he has been working the entire day, but he still had to finish fixing the motorcycle before dinner.

He made a grumpy noise, as if he was a child annoyed with the amount of homework he had to do. But now he was a man, annoyed with the amount of hard work he had to do.

He jumped off the wooden table, hitting his right hand on a tool next to him in the process. He yelped in a little bit of pain, cursing in silent. He held his right hand, trying to put some pressure with his fingers on the area he hit before, to suppress the aching sensation he was feeling.

He then noticed. It was the exact hand Phil held out to greet Dan. The same hand covered by dirty, which Dan uncomfortable looked at– Phil had noticed it. Of course he had. Because he had noticed every move Dan made, every single word he said, as if he was hypnotized by the younger man.

Phil held his hand in place, smiling softly at the touch.

He rolled his eyes, letting go of his own hand and getting his tools again to go back at fixing the motorcycle. He was acting like a complete weird person, smiling at the thought of someone he didn’t even know at all.

“And that’s why people always tell you’re too much, Phil.” he quietly talked to himself. “You’re really _too_ much.”

And, for real, he really was too much. But was it that bad?


End file.
